


Together

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since I wrote a song lyric for John. This one came to me a little while back, but it took some time to get into shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, it's a song John has written about his partnership and friendship and deep but non-sexual love they share.

We go together  
like a seed and the soil  
Like oxygen and the fire  
Not every love is about desire

We fit together  
like the bee and the bloom  
Like the moon and the sea  
One plus one is infinity 

And we are not alike  
Except where we are the same  
We are not just half a whole  
But we’re more whole together, it remains.

We move together  
Like a kite on the wind  
Like the risk and a chance  
Two of us in a perfect dance

We stand together  
With an oath and a promise  
With a sword and a shield  
You can never, never make us yield

And we are not alike  
Except where we are the same  
We are not just half of a whole  
But we’re more whole together, it remains.

We go together  
like a seed and the soil

We fit together  
like the bee and the bloom

We move together  
Like the kite on the wind

And we stand together  
With an oath and a promise  
With a sword and a shield  
You can never, never, never make us yield

**Author's Note:**

> You can [hear me sing this a capella here.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/130790087465/its-been-a-while-since-i-wrote-a-song-lyric-for)


End file.
